


Holidays Of Tamriel

by Ewo



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewo/pseuds/Ewo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Dovahkiins and their encounters with the holidays of Tamriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays Of Tamriel

**Author's Note:**

> I found a great list of the holidays here: http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Calendar 
> 
> Furthermore: English isn't my mother tongue. I might have done mistakes although I really hope that they weren't so bad.

“Ewen? Are you home?”

Unsure what to do the young woman decided to stay near the door. It was dark in the house and it seems to be that Ewen wasn’t home. Neither was Iona. The huscarl wasn’t her biggest fan but someone to talk with would be fine for her right now. Everyone else in the Guild was busy. And Brynjolf was still angry with her, because she wouldn’t work as much as she could do and not always giving her share to him for the Guild treasure. While Ewen didn’t mind it too much although he mentioned once, that he wished she would do more often Guild work and not just her own jobs.

“Iona? Is anyone here?”

Sapphire was sure that Ewen would have told her if he would head out to track down some dragons again. Or if he would leave Riften for some weeks to finish some quests which were open in his journal. And even if he wouldn’t have told her, he would have wrote her a small note or told someone to tell her that he was out again. He was a polite man who wouldn't leave without a note.

“Oh love, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Finally.”

The female thief jumped and cried out as someone, and she wasn’t able to spot the person in the dark house, started to spoke and the door shut down with a loud “bang”.

“Ewen, is that you?”It was a stupid question because it couldn’t be him. But she was frightened. “Or is it you, Brynjolf? If anyone of you thinks that it’s funny: it isn’t.”

“Ewen ... Ewen ... I’m sure I heard that name before.”

The voice was low, very low, even lower than Ewen’s deep bass voice, and sounded so unreal. More like the voice of an Aedra or Daedra and not of a living person although she never met any Aedra or Daedra before. But Ewen mentioned sometimes how the voices of various Daedra sounded towards him.

“Oh yes, Ewen. I remembered. And of the red-haired woman.”The Nord heard a smacking as if the owner of that voice would eat something.“She was so delicious. So frighten like you. Oh, oh her cries have been full of fear and she cried out for this Ewen very often.”

The smacking repeated before a dull clung followed it. The darkness was thick and it was impossible to see anything. Sapphire wasn’t even sure any more where that damn door was or the next window to get out of the house. And she had spent quite a lot of time in Honeyside!

“You killed her?”

“Killed her? Oh no, she killed herself. I just ate her. She was a wonderful appetiser. So young, so fresh, so full of fear. You will be the dessert, my dear. You smell so magnificent. Younger than my appetiser.”

This time she heard the smacking again although it sounded different than before. The smacking reminded her of a few people who have done it to show that they believed that the next meal would be very delicious and something special.

“What have you done with Ewen?”

“Oh, the man was this mysterious Ewen?” The thief screamed as something touched her bare lower arm and she tried to get away from it but it just touched her again and she felt a hot breath in her neck. “He was my principal meal. So delicious. So strong. At his prime age. I suppose he was dear to you? If he was, it is a shame that you arrived so late.” The voice sighed and although the owner of it touched her just some moments ago it still sounded as it was everywhere. “You would taste even better now if you would have been here as I won the fight against him.” The voice sighed again. “But you will be a good dessert anyways, Lady Tressed.”

She started to get away from the touch that she felt at her bare arms again but wherever she tried to flee the touch was still there. Her arms, her neck, her hair, her face. Lips on hers for the shortest moment ever. Tiny bits against the soft skin at her neck. And a warm hand against her mouth to muffle her screams. But it was gone after such a short moment that she wasn’t even sure if anything touched her at all. Or if it just happened in her mind.

“Yes, yes, you taste so well, my love, my beloved Lady Tressed.”

“Leave me ... please, please.” Her voice was just a whimper and her cheeks were wet due the tears that she shed. “Just go. Or kill me and let it be over.”

It was silent for a while. The darkness remained but she heard nothing anymore which was good. For now she didn’t even care if she would be dead and on her way to Sovngarde. Or if the horror of this haunted house was over for now and forever. As a soft, golden light enlightened her surrounding, the living room of Honeyside, Sapphire blinked a few times to adapt to the light. Everything looked like always. The desk with a few plates and tankards was still there. And the shelf which was stuffed with bottles and food was still there, too. The fire in the chimney was out but the cooking pots were still there, too. It was the same with the few bottles of mead above the fireplace because Ewen always tended to forget to remove them.

“Sirja, love?”

The voice, Ewen’s voice, shocked her and she let out a small scream. The Imperial grimaced at the high-pitched sound because it was painful for his sensible ears.

“Is everything okay, love? You look rather scared.”

“I ... I ...”, the thief tried to start her sentence while she started at the tall dark-skinned man who crooked an eyebrow while playing with the golden light orb in his hands. “OH DAMN YOU, EWEN! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IT WAS YOU! IT WAS JUST YOU AND NO ONE ELSE!” Her rage just seemed to amuse him since her fellow thief just chuckled. “WHY IN OBLIVION HAVE YOU DONE IT? YOU KNOW THAT I’M EASY TO SCARE, YOU BIG DUMBASS! YOU GAVE ME CREEPS!”

“Calm down, Sirja, it’s Witches Festival. If I would have known that it isn’t so famous here in Skyrim, I wouldn’t have done it.” Ewen gave the light orb a little push so that the thing started to swirl around itself. Magic was a weird thing in her opinion but he liked it quite a lot and it come without any problems towards him. But after all: he was the Dragonborn. Unnatural things were normal for Ewen. “Although I think I would have still done it since I read the book ‘Surfeit of Thieves’ which inspired more for my jape.”

“YOU CALL THIS A FUCKING LITTLE JAPE?! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE DEAD! I EVEN THOUGHT THAT YOUR ANNOYING HUSCARL IONA IS DEAD! I THOUGHT THAT A FUCKING MONSTER JUST ATE YOU BOTH!”

“For the sake of the Divine: stop screaming. I’m not deaf. And yes, it was just a jape for me. You have never been in the Imperial City where the Witches Festival is a big thing. Everyone would scare their family, friends or neighbours while demonologists, conjurors, lamias, warlocks and thaumaturgists would meet in the wilderness to create or summon creatures that might plague Tamriel for ages.” The thief was silent for a moment, playing with the glowing light orb again. “I’m sorry, Sirja. I really thought that the day is known here in Skyrim.”

“It isn’t because we weren’t fond of fucking mages.”

“Are you trying to hurt me with that insult?”

“Yes. But you’ve such a freaking huge ego that it won’t hurt you. You’re an idiot, Ewen!”

“You still love me.”

“No. And you can sleep alone tonight. And the next nights, too.”

“Ah, don’t be like this, love. It’s dangerous to walk during the night alone today.”

“It can’t be worse than a big stupid Imperial who loves to play pranks on his poor girlfriend instead of trying to figure out how to stop the World-Eater.”

This time he looked hurt indeed but she didn’t care about it. With a disappointed sigh Sapphire turned around to leave the house. Even dealing with an angry Brynjolf right now was better than staying in Honeyside and being around Ewen. Brynjolf was just angry but he would still have the decency not to scare her to Oblivion and back. And as much as she loved Ewen: his love for jokes and pranks was awful. She wasn’t able to go even near to the door. With a frown on her face she looked down at the strong arms of her lover. Ewen was a tall, square-shouldered man who was more muscular and stronger than the average thief. It was useless to fight against him although he would never hurt her.

“Ewen, leave me alone. I want to go back to the Cistern. I’m angry with you.”

“I’m sorry, love.” She felt his warm breath in her neck, his lips nuzzling the skin there. “I’m really sorry. You know me, Sirja, I love to play japes and pranks.”

“Yes, I know you. And you know me and the fact that I’m not very fond of pranks. And stop calling me ‘Sirja’, I hate that name.”

“Well it’s your name after all while Sapphire is just a nickname. I prefer your birth name, love.” His embrace tightened a bit, making sure that she wouldn’t slip away as she tended to do it, while he started to kiss the soft skin at her neck. “Stop being angry with me, darling, I don’t want to be alone. It’ll be hard enough to be alone if I have to leave Riften soon.”

“Why will you leaving this time?”

“Dinya Balu.”

“Why you’re doing it?”

“It always causes a stir between the Divine if I favour one too much. And it’s Mara’s turn now. It couldn’t hurt to get her blessing, I believe.”

“And becoming an Agent of Mara?” With a small struggle she managed to turn around to face Ewen. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes. It isn’t like I will hear her voice all the time in my head to fulfil her requests. Dinya said that the goddess will talk to her alone and she’ll talk to me if she thinks that I should help to bring two lovers together.”

“Where you have to go this time?” “Markarth. I’m not very fond of the idea of travelling to the other end of Skyrim but I have to do it.” The tall man sighed because the idea of travelling through Skyrim for such a long time again wasn’t pleasing. Riften wasn’t the most beautiful city but it was a better home for him than the other cities in Skyrim. And everything that he heard about Markarth, the old city of the long vanished Dwemer, wasn’t good. Corrupted, Foresworns, made of stone, crumpled. “I’m really sorry, my love, and I hope that you’ll stay here for the night.”

“Just because you damn idiot have to travel to Markarth. But you will sleep on the floor. The bed will be mine.”

Ewen kissed her at the soft spot between her neck and her ear.

“What if I cook dinner?”

“Not enough for getting entrance to the bed.”

“I will cook the dinner that you want. And I will bake apple pies.”

“With crusted sugar above them?”

“I will do it if it please you, sweetheart.”

“Then we have a deal, honey.”

His smile was genuine, big and touching. Although their relation lasted more than a half year (and that was a long time in her opinion) she wasn't still used for his visible affection for her. He loved to show it her (and everyone else) how much he loved her and how glad he was to have her. She tended to see it the other way around. After all he was the Dragonborn, the Dovahkiin, and he could take anyone as a lover while she was ... a thief with a troubled past and no family. She has thanked Mara more than once to have him (although she still hated his love for jokes and japes). 

**Author's Note:**

> Witches Festival is celebrated at the 13th Frost Fall in Tamriel. It would be the 13th October but I believe that it's quite fitting to relate it with "Halloween".


End file.
